


Love on the Football Field Halloween Special

by PRShelb



Series: Ok K.O.! Let's Go To Highschool AU Fic Series [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Language, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I even mention the show, I guess I should tag that just in case, Literally everyone dresses up as the show characters, M/M, Meta, Non-Explicit Sex, Original Character(s), Ray hints at something but never says what it is, also no disrespect for ian jq, also we got our boys being gay as their own characters, but like why did you do this to us, i'm not even joking, shhhh I'm a day late cause I was busy majority of the day, well at least i don't have to write about weird kissing angles for Rad and Ray, what i'm saying is i vented through ray on the whole radmond deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRShelb/pseuds/PRShelb
Summary: Halloween had finally rolled around, and everyone was preparing for the spooky holiday. After a new show was released, people started dressing up as the characters with the same names as them which sparked a very weird, but expected rivalry between Lakewood Plaza High and Boxmore High to see who can dress up the best.





	Love on the Football Field Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I'm original.
> 
> This is really meta, but I wanted to do this.
> 
> This is kinda short, but I started this a bit late and didn't really have a plan at all.
> 
> So, yeah, Halloween madness ensues.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Halloween!

Halloween had finally rolled around, and everyone was preparing for the spooky holiday. After a new show was released, people started dressing up as the characters with the same names as them which sparked a very weird, but expected rivalry between Lakewood Plaza High and Boxmore High to see who can dress up the best.

“Man, I love Halloween,” Rad started his ‘speech’, “But, I hate getting ready for it. Is the blue paint necessary, Enid?”

“Is you wanting to be that blue alien dude necessary,” Enid asked unamused.

“Yes! He’s got the same name as me,” the band nerd said.

Enid rolled her eyes and sighed, “I mean the fact you managed to convince Mr. Gar to join in on us dressing up as the characters with the same names as us is insane. You are aware that he’s gonna be walking around with no shirt on, right?”

“Well, at least it will be warm today since we’re also wearing crop tops,” Rad pointed out.

K.O. runs into the room in his full costume and points down at his ankles.

“Check out what my mom found in the hall closet,” he sang.

“Oh, sweet, little dude! Now, we don’t have to go running around for the pink leg warmers,” Enid said, smacking Rad on the back with the paintbrush in her hand.

"OW! ENID," Rad screamed.

"Dude, chill," Enid said, “Let’s get the rest of you painted, and no, I’m not painting your butt or your dick blue.”

“Oh, come on! It would have been funny,” the band nerd argued.

“Not to me cause I would have to see that first before anyone else,” the wrestling captain stated.

* * *

  


"Shannon, please hurry up. My eyes can only stay open for so long," Raymond complained.

"Don't rush an artist," Shannon sneered.

"You're hardly an artist," the jock bit back.

Shannon rolls her eyes and finished up Raymond's eyeliner. She closed the pen, then proceeded to pick up her eyeshadow palette.

“Close them,” she commanded. Once Raymond had closed his eyes, she started working on his green eyeshadow and his wing eyeliner.

“There! Done,” she exclaimed, “You’re drop dead gorgeous now. Go finish getting ready.”

Raymond was happy to be done with his makeup. He always hated asking Shannon to do it, but she was really good at it and he can’t do his eyeliner for shit. At least his costume was almost complete. He just had to avoid poking his eyes out with the large fake spikes on the jacket.

Once he had it all, the whole thing was complete. And, Shannon was right. He IS drop dead gorgeous. Raymond took some pictures for his snapchat story and started checking everyone else’s stories.

‘Lady Dragoness’ and her brothers were dressed up as…..robots? No, Androids from that one game that came out the year before. He noticed the one in the white jacket had Lakewood’s student resource officer in a headlock and that everyone else was not amused with that.

The caption said it all.

_ ‘I asked for one good pic and I get this. smh’ _

Some of the kids from Boxmore were dressed up as random villains and characters.

Mr. Venomous and his vice principal were dressed up as the characters with the same names as them from that show.

The Bodega trio were doing the same thin-

_ OH MAMA. _

_ RAD, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?! _

Yeah, Enid and K.O. looked cool.

BUT, RAD.

THE ABS WERE BACK IN TOWN…..

And, they were painted blue?!

But, he did have fake fangs in, so everything was right in Raymond’s little world.

* * *

“You painted yourself blue,” LD asked Rad.

“I painted him blue,” Enid corrected, “He wanted me to paint his dick and ass blue too, but I told him ‘no’ and bitch slapped him.”

“What are you supposed to be, LD” K.O. asked.

“I am a PS700 android that is an android investigator. Connor and Nines are RK800 and RK900 models,” the guard captain explained, “We got ours custom made by someone who specializes in these types of costumes.”

As people mingled with one another and asked who was what, no one took notice of a large group of people approaching until it became very clear who it was.

The Boxmore family.

No one really noticed them until people saw Raymond making his way over to the Bodega trio. The trio were completely clueless of anyone being near them until Rad made the sound equivalate of a bat screeching when he felt arms wrap around his back from behind.

“Hello, lover boy,” Raymond sweetly sung.

“Oh, shit. It’s him,” LD started, “It’s Radicles’ robot boyfriend.”

“Oh, hey, babe,” Rad stutters out, “You look…...gorgeous.”

Raymond chuckles and plants a kiss on Rad’s cheek, “Drop dead gorgeous, darling. You look amazing as well, babe.”

“Thanks. Spent almost six hours painting and waiting for him to dry,” Enid deadpanned.

Everyone’s attention was drawn to the sound of yelling as all eyes fell on a person holding someone in a headlock. ‘Lady Dragoness’ groaned and made her way over to her family, screaming something about Nines promising her that he wasn’t going to put Gavin into any more headlocks. While everyone was so distracted, Raymond managed to drag Rad away from the large crowd and around the corner.

* * *

Around the corner behind Lakewood Plaza High School might not be the most ideal place to make out at, but the boys made do despite how disgusting the dumpster smelled.

“Hon, you are aware that our characters are rivals, right,” Rad asked after he gently pushed Raymond back a bit, “the creator of the show said so.”

“Fuck the creator,” Raymond stated, “They are now.”

The two laughed and resume their make out session.

* * *

Everyone else was trying to figure out where Rad and Ray ran off to after LD managed to get Gavin out of her brother’s choking headlock. They searched everywhere, but no one could find them.

There was only one place left to check.

“I swear ...If they’re in the alleyway, making out ...,” the guard captain started as she rounded the corner into the alleyway.

Nothing.

“Where are they,” Shannon shrieked. 

“Rad’s van,” Enid stated, pointing over to the parking lot where said van was parked with the lights on in the back of it. It was obvious that two people were in it because the occasional shadows that would appear.

“We’re not looking in there,” LD said and turned around to walk away.

The whole group with her followed suit and went back to the area completely decorated for Halloween.

“So, are we going to get candy or not,” Darrell asked.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we,” Mikayla exclaimed.

‘Can we get the big bars of chocolate,” Jethro signed.

“Absolutely,” Shannon said.

The group of siblings all threw their hands in the air and cheered, racing over to the area where all the cars were decorated and lined up and forgetting about their brother.

* * *

Rad and Raymond didn’t really care if they were missing out on trick-or-treating or if they were messing up their makeup.

Actually, Rad was really concerned about the blue paint running and staining everything.

“Oh god, it’s going everywhere,” Rad said, trying to wipe off any of the paint that was running.

“Well, maybe you should have thought twice before deciding on painting yourself blue,” Raymond pointed out, helping Rad get some of it off.

“Ah geez, this was a horrible idea,” Rad screamed, “I think some of it just got under my waistband for my pants! Great, I’m gonna have a blue dick now!”

“Oh, well. At least, you’re not doing anything,” the jock said subtly.

“What is that supposed to mean, Ray,” the band nerd asked, looking at his boyfriend’s smug face.

Raymond looped his fingers into his own belt loops and smirked, “Get these off and find out.”

Rad finally realized what he meant and looked at his boyfriend with a mixture of horror and possible arousal.

“OH,” was all Rad said.

* * *

“Where have you been? You missed the amazing candy,” Shannon questioned Raymond when he was finally found.

“Hm? Oh, just talking with Radicles,” he answered, continuing to walk to the car.

“Just talking,” Mikayla asked.

Raymond all but smiled evilly as he got into the car and put his earbuds in.

As soon as he unlocked his phone, there was a message from ’Lady Dragoness’.

_ ‘RAYMOND. WHAT DID YOU DO? ME, ENID AND KO FOUND RAD PASSED OUT IN HIS VAN WITH ALMOST ALL OF THE BLUE PAINT OFF. I SWEAR IF I FOUND OUT YOU TWO FUCKED I’M GONNA KILL YOU.’ _

Raymond laughed to himself, “Best Halloween ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Ray, you sly dog, you.


End file.
